Kiss Me
by Starscream's Biglover
Summary: What happens when you cross a horny, sexy SIC, and a demanding, controlling decepticon leader? Read, and listen to Starscream's moans, and Megatron's powerful groans. Please, favorite and review no need to follow, as this will only be a one-shot... unless you want a sequel!:) Can be any world you want it to be, although I imagined it as Prime. What do you imagine it as?


**Summary**: What happens when you cross a horny, sexy SIC, and a demanding, controlling decepticon leader? Read, and listen to Starscream's favorite and review, no need to follow, as this will only be a one-shot.

**A/N**: So, I was reading a story about a series of MegaStar, and got a little... oh who am I fucking kidding?! It was HOT! The story's called Kisses- you NEED to check it out! Seriously, like you CANNOT call yourself a MegaStar fan until you've read this story! This is the result after I got horny at chapter 10 or 9. Now, sit back, relax, and enjoy, as Megatron rocks Starscream into his spike!;)

~Starscream's Biglover, even though Starscream's a bitch, traitor, and a weakling, you can't help but love the schmuck!:)

* * *

Moving closer to into each other's brace, you could almost see steam come off of the two, warm, bodies. Megatron had moved forward, taking his prize into his strong arms, and locking lips with his warm SIC. The warlord shoved his glossa into Starscream's, thrusting in and out, teasingly. Starscream couldn't help but moan, and groan, as Megatron rubbed his wingtips.

Megatron knew ALL of Starscream's soft spots, and knew exactly how to use them. It was almost like game; match up Starscream's soft spots, into different orders, and see how hard you can turn him on. He stroked the length of his wingtips, and picked the seeker off if his feet, carrying him over to the large berth, depositing him there.

Megatron crawled on top of Starscream, and could feel his spike move as he did. He could feel it sway back and forth as crawled around his SIC, sucking his neck cables, and rubbing his wings, softly. It was enough to drive Starscream insane! Megatron could tell that he was ready to frag, but decided to play around with him for warlord moved on servo down Starscream's groin, and began rubbing it, and used the other servo to rub his wingtips.

Starscream felt the heat emit off of him, as his master continued to stroke his crotch. He opened his interfacing panel, revealing an erect spike, that hurt to the pit and, but also, at the same time felt good, and a valve that was leaking lubricant. Starscream felt as Megatron licked the lubricant away, cleaning his thighs, and moved to his spike. The warlord began sucking, and licking Starscream's spike, tasting it, becoming accustomed to the taste and feel of the spike in his mouth.

It was a VERY rare occasion for Megatron to suck Starscream's spike, he usually made Starscream suck his own spike. Only when Megatron REALLY felt horny, would he suck Starscream. Oh, sure, Megatron would use his glossa to lick Starscream's valve, and even thrust in and out of it, in a teasing manner, but the spike would almost **always** remain neglected.

Now, however, Megatron sucked at Starscream's spike, tasting it, and then proceeded to his valve, feeling his own spike grow inside his protoform, and revealed it, leaning down into Starscream's face. Starscream didn't need twice telling; it was his turn to suck Megatron's spike, and please his master.

Starscream used his glossa to lick all around the spike, and began thrusting in and out of it with his mouth. He moved over to Megatron's beatings, and licked, sucking them. Megatron grunted, and even thrusted his spike inside of Starscream's mouth a few times, but laid back, and let his second take control, and do the work.

Minutes passed, and all Starscream could do was wait until Megatron would finally submit, and enter him. It took about ten minutes; ten minutes of sucking Megatron's bearings, and spike, but Megatron finally growled, and shoved his spike out of Starscream's mouth, pushing him down onto the berth, spreading Starscream's legs apart. The warlord began driving his spike inside of his seeker's valve, groaning with each thrust..

Megatron moved at a slow pace, kissing his second's neck cables, tweaking the very top of his wingtips, and hitting Starscream's soft spot, again and again, and again. Megatron felt his spike and bearings move with the slow pace he was keeping at Starscream's valve, and began to go faster, but still at a slow pace. "Ohhhhh, Meh- Megatron!" Starscream groaned out.

"Starscream." Megatron breathed, ramming harder into Starscream's valve.

"M-m- massster! Moooore!"

"Wait. Wait a little longer, my little seeker." Megatron said, pushing his spike deeper into Starscream, hitting his favorite spot. Starscream moaned out his name, more and more. Megatron knew he was close, so close, but he didn't want him to overload just yet; the warlord stopped thrusting, and waited for a bit, ignoring Starscream's whimpers. He brought his lips down to Starscream's again, kissing him, with his spike still rammed into his seeker's wet port. Megatron kissed harder and harder, and finally started propelling his spike into Starscream again, still kissing his seeker.

Starscream began moaning into Megatron's mouth, spreading his legs even further, and groaned louder. Megatron felt his overload coming, and jammed his spike faster and faster into Starscream's valve. Faster and faster, harder and harder, more and more, Megatron and Starscream both feel their pulses begin to get bigger, and greater, until finally, Megatron released, as well as Starscream, fresh wet, lubricant filling into Starscream's valve. "Meeegatrrrrrrrronnnn!" Starscream shouted.

Megatron put his spike back into his panel, and closed his interfacing, leaning back against his berth, catching his berth. The two stayed like that for a few minutes, before Starscream leaned into Megaton's chest, kissing him, and wrapping his arms around him. Megatron wrapped his own arms, arounds Starscream, and pulled him closer into his chest. "Mine." Megatron whispered.

"Yes, Lord Megatron." Starscream said.

"Good seeker." the warlord said, kissing Starscream's cheek.

"Of course." Starscream purred.

"My seeker. Little Seeker. My little seeker." Megatron replied, knowing all to well, that Starscream LOVED it when Megatron called him that.

"Little?"

"Yes, little seeker. My little seeker." Megatron cooed, wrapping his arms tighter against his little seeker, protectively. He soon fell asleep, with Starscream in arms, a smile on his face.

* * *

**A/N**:

So, was the story?:) Did you enjoy it?:) Please let me know if you think this needs improvement, or if it's fine. Let me know what you think in the reviews!:D If you would like a sequel, the it's YOUR job to speak out in the reviews!

Please review, favorite, and favorite me!:)

~Starscream's Biglover, bringing hot interfacing to YOU.


End file.
